(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Gauss type low-magnification objective lens system for microscopes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are conventionally known objective lens systems designed as the Gauss type. It is also known to use a three-element lens component in such lens systems to correct chromatic aberration, especially for eliminating the secondary spectrum. However, there are conventionally known few objective lens systems which can provide a flat image plane over a wide visual field in combination with a long working distance and large numerical aperture. Further, correction of chromatic aberration poses a difficult problem for such objective lens systems.